Shizuka: A Kunoichi Fairy Tale
by Hana No Chi
Summary: A new country.....new ninjas and techniques...if you know there are five kages then what if I tell you that there is going to be six kages instead....but what does this girl have to do with it?
1. Meeting the Team

Shizuka: A Kunochi Faerietale

* * *

-To my loyale readers-

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated my other story but my computer caught the trojan horse virse and my uncle always fixes my computer but he was in NYC when it broke down and today is when it finally got fixed (sigh) and don't expect a chapter update for probly both stories cause around June 20 to July 10 I'll be in the Domican Republic for my families summer vaction. Oh and for me taking for ever I'm going to put pics up of the OC in this story and the team of my other OC in my first story.

* * *

**Hana No Chi**- Hey everybody, well I'm gonna have Shizuka-sama and Sasuke-san do the disclaimer and junk. 

**Sasuke**-Why can't you get the dobe or sakura or in fact anyone else to do this, it's a waste of time.

**Shizuka**- For once I actually agree with bird boy plus, I have a meeting with Gaara & Tsunade-sama about some security stuff for my country or something like that.

**Hana No Chi**-ZZZZZZZZZZZ...Huh oh your done talking, whatever if you do this I promise I won't bug you guys..(secretly crosses her fingers behind her back)

**Mr. & Mrs. Icecubes a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha & Shizuka Homura** -Fine/Hn, she doesn't own nothing of Naruto thank god and only owns her OCs, plot, made-up places, and whatever junk she puts in the story and she doesn't care about flames there just opinions now goodbye(They said this in unison... and they left together).

**Hana No Chi**- Man they're really are a couple...

**Sasuke & Shizuka** suddenly appear in big head form with veins viewable on the heads (this in anime form)screaming in unison- WERE NOT A COUPLE (then, they gave me the I'll-give-you-five-seconds-to-run-before-I-kill-you glare)

**Hana No Chi**-Eppp oook they should know the glare doesn't scare me but the threat does!...oh, by the way on to the story...(Hana No Chi starts to runaway from Sasuke & Shizuka)

"Blah" (talking)

' Blah' (thinking)

_Blah_ (strange language or a letter)

(A/N: Blah) Authoresses Notes

(E/N: Blah) Editors Note

(A/N: My editor is allismine )

(A/N:The Rookie Nine are 13 and Gai's team is 14)

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her chair and was reading a profile on the new leader of an unknown hidden village that has ninjas like the other countries, the leader decided that she or he was going to let the world know of there country...gravity country, and also the leader was going to be on of the kages that was going to change the five kages to six of them, but only if the current kages see that this person is worthy of the title of kage and if that person was then they were going to be the grakage and the shodai grakage of gravity country. 

The part that screwed with Tsunade's mind the most was that she had to set up a HUGE festival and all the villages kages, warlords, and every important ninja and person would be coming so it was enough to screw someone just to even think about it. So she just continued to read the leader's profile and reminding her self to buy a six sake pack cause she was going to need it later...

* * *

Profile of Shizuka Homura

Full Name- Shizuka 'Uminochi' Homura

Gender- Female

Age-13

Date of birth- December 1, 1993.

Place of birth- South boarder of gravity country witch was currently poor till now.

Living family members- no living family since December 1,1993.

Hair color, length, and style-It's as white as snow, it's Hinata's style but with two long bangs that were behind her ears that reached her thighs, the two bangs are usally tied to a ring each one exactly like Haku's bangs.

Eyes- There a dull crimson red with a darker red circling them.

Nicknames and reasons why- 'Uminochi' as stated in her whole name because she once killed so many shinobis and kunochis in the Kasumi war that was seven years ago that there was so much blood you could mistake it for a sea from the amount there was.

'Quite Flash' for her attacks are silent and quicker than a flash of light and that's what her real name signifies and suites her well.

'Rain' for her love of water and for another unknown reason.

Clothes- Usally a plain grey kimono.

Personality- Gentle, very quite, can kill you if you do something that makes her **REALLY** angry or does anything to offened her contry, has the potential of a true leader, kind and very generous, and she sticks to her teammates and never lets them down.

Weapon(s)/and description of them-Yoseichi (fairy blood) A pair of huge fans that are used to control the wind and something else.

* * *

'Damn how the hell can a thirteen year old run a country especially one that big' Tsunade thought 'Well she does have the strong points of becoming a kage... oh what the hell if I'm a kage anyone but Naruto can be one' she chuckled at what she just thought "Shizune " Tsunade called "Yes Tsunade-sama". 

"Send a letter to the kages saying I approve of this young leader" "yes, Tsunade-sama but if I may ask how old is this young leader" "Well...she's 13" "WHAAAATTT! A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD RUNNING A COUNTRY!" " I know" "but Tsunade-sama she's to-" Shizune was trying to logic with Tsunade but Tsunade cuts in " Shizune, she's been running that country since she turned ten" "I see... alright Tsunade-sama".

* * *

Two weeks later...

Two weeks after all the kages decided that Shizuka was good enough to be a kage they sent a letter saying she will be one but she also sent them a letter and currently Tsunade was reading hers.

_Dear Tsunad-sama,_

_I am glad that I can offer more protection for my country but I would like to be placed in a squad in each country to see what each country is capable of. I have already done the other nations now from the day this letter arrives I would be coming a week after May 22 witch means I will arrive on May 29 3:00 p.m. and please try to keep the civilians from making a sceane from my arrival __so please pick a random team and get them ready knowing they shall have a new 'teammate'._

_Sincerely,_

_Shizuka Homura_

"What day is it... oh it's may 29 and it's 2:30 p.m. ...OH CRAP DAMN SHE'S COMING TODAY!" Tsunade was screaming. Apperantly this letter was in the bottom of Tsunade's letter bin, yup I'm sure she's gonna fire the poor sap that files her letters. After going into a short brakedown Tsunade picked Kakashi's cell since the other rookie nine and Gai's cell are on a mission.

* * *

29 minutes later...

Kakashi's team was about to leave since they finishedsome D-ranked missions. "Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said to kakashi picking up her stuff. Kakashi was reading his book and look up at Sakura with asleepy face and said."Hm...Sakura you can't leave yet.", and Kakashi went back to his book."Why Kakashi-sensei why?" asked Naruto puting his bag back to where it was and started to being hyper again. Kakashi just said " cause I have a surprise for you guys.""Really! is it a mission to save the ramen cup factory or to push Sasuke off a volcano?" Naruto asked while he keepon asking what it was or if it was killing Sasuke in any way.

(A/N: I don't hate Sasuke or planning to do any bashing but that seemed pretty funny to me and I just had a whole bag of pocky, 5 cans of cola, and a cup of super surgary ice cream so I'm sugar high hehe...back to the story!)

" Nope...there's the surprise" Kakashi pointed to the brige where a girl was standing...wait...that's a girl right?...anyway someone stud there with two huge fans ontheir back, closed shut, and in the style of an X and wearing a plain grey kimono. " Oi Shizuka-sama over here" Kakashi hollared to the person and that person turned there head and looked at kakashi and sweatdroped.

' sigh ...what's the point of telling Tsunade-sama to tell them I'm just a new part time 'teammate'...oh well I just hope there as stupid as they look...' Shizuka thought plainly. And this is just the begining...oh boy this is going to be weird.

* * *

Well guys that's my first chapter...it looks like an intro to me...anyway I got to get allismine to edit this cause...she's my editor..hehe (sweatdrops) anyway Chapter 3 of my other storywill come out aroud July 15-20 cause like I said in the beging in case if you forgot that I'm gonna go to the Domican Repbulic. The pics of Ivy's team mates, sensei, and other OC's are going up as soon as I can fix my stupid scanner (kicks the scanner and it blows up) Itai...(Faints)...Well please R & R. Ja ne! 

-Hana No Chi & allismine


	2. Getting to know the team part 1

Shizuka: A Kunochi Faerie tale

* * *

To my loyal readers

I'm so sorry again sigh technology hates me...I had to buy a new computer because my old one was busted and not repairable sigh. So anyway I'm sorry if this chapter isn't pleasing or long enough but this is a new computer so I had to adjust a lot of things.

* * *

**Hana No Chi**- Hey everybody, well I'm gonna have Shizuka-sama and Panda-kun do the disclaimer and junk.

**Gaara**-Why me it's a waste of time...

**Shizuka**- Gaara's right...I did the disclaimer the last chapter...you said you wouldn't bug me, Ivy.

**Hana No Chi**- Hey I meant you and Sasuke-san but this time your doing it with Panda-kun(secretly crosses her fingers behind her back again)

**Mr. Panda & Mrs. Panda (a.k.a Gaara of the Desert & Shizuka Homura)**-whatever/fine she doesn't own nothing of Naruto thank god and only owns her OCs, plot, made-up places, and whatever junk she puts in the story and she doesn't care about flames there just opinions now goodbye/ leave me alone(They said this in unison... and they left together).

**Hana No Chi**- Man they're really are a couple...except there deadly...er...

**Shizuka** suddenly appear in big head form with veins viewable on the heads (this in anime form)screaming at **Hana No Chi-** I swear Ivy...when your not looking the pandas WILL get you in your sleep... (then, she gave me the I'll-give-you-five-seconds-to-run-before-I-kill-you glare)

**Hana No Chi**-Eppp oook...Sasuke just looks stupid when he glares...but Shizuka looks (Hana shivers) scary!...oh, by the way on to the story...(Hana No Chi starts to runaway from Shizuka)

* * *

"Blah" (talking)

' Blah' (thinking)

_Blah_ (Some language the Naruto crew can't understand but is translated for the readers or a letter)

(A/N: Blah) Authoresses Notes

(A/N:The Rookie Nine are 13 and Gai's team is 14)

* * *

Let's have a recap of the last chapter...

* * *

Kakashi's team was about to leave since they finished some D-ranked missions. "Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said to kakashi picking up her stuff. Kakashi was reading his book and look up at Sakura with a sleepy face and said."Hm...Sakura you can't leave yet.", and Kakashi went back to his book."Why Kakashi-sensei why?" asked Naruto while he was putting his bag back to where it was and started to being hyper again. Kakashi just said " cause I have a surprise for you guys."

"Really! is it a mission to save the Ramen cup factory or to push Sasuke off a volcano?" Naruto asked while he keeped on asking what it was or if it was killing Sasuke in any way.

" Nope...there's the surprise" Kakashi pointed to the bridge where a girl was standing...wait...that's a girl right?...anyway someone studed there with two huge fans on their back, closed shut, and in the style of an X and wearing a plain gray kimono. " Oi Shizuka-sama over here" Kakashi hollared to the person and that person turned there head and looked at kakashi and sweat droped.

' sigh ...what's the point of telling Tsunade-sama to tell them I'm just a new part time 'teammate'...oh well I just hope there as stupid as they look...' Shizuka thought plainly. And this is just the beginning...oh boy this is going to be weird.

* * *

"Alright let's do some introductions and Shizuka will do the same for us" Kakashi said while he keep reading his book." Sasuke first" Kakashi said while he flipped a page of his book and he had a tiny blush and he giggled."Hn" Sasuke said while he closed his eyes. 'well this is gonna be fun...' Shizuka thought while she sat down on her knees and she rested the fans next to her but she dropped them by accident and they made a sound pretty much saying that they were freakin' heavy.

" Are those really heavy?" Naruto asked the obvious question. " What do you think, Baka!" Sakura screamed at Naruto and was about to smack him, even Naruto was ready to be smacked but there was no impact (A/N:lol that ryms). Shizuka had blocked Sakura's smack with her arm and all Shizuka did was say this unemotionally "Don't hit him, Haruno" and what was Sakura's reaction you may be thinking, well this is what she did & say.

Sakura slapped Shizuka's arm away and she was currently pissed off. " Who the heck gave you right to tell me what to do huh, Ms. Emo?". This is Kakashi's reaction...he was currently a super scared chibi in his mind and this is what he thought ' If Sakura knew who Shizuka-sama was she would have been careful of what she does and say to her...". This is Sasuke's reaction and the current thought of this event. ' She's fast, one minute she was sitting down the next she was protecting the dobe...and how did she know what clan Sakura was from...I'm going to keep an eye on her'.

And last but not least Naruto's reaction! 'That girl, she protected me from Sakura-chan's smack, but why...we don't even know each other! Arrgg so confused!'. Then Naruto got out of his Miss-gay-dud's-fan-girl-is-about-to-smack-me position and he got up and looked at Shizuka and he said this " Thank you Shizuka-chan...".

"It's no problem, Uzumaki-san ...certain pricks should learn that hitting people for no reason is wrong and just plain low" Shizuka said while she glared at Sakura with a glare so cold it'll kick Sasuke's glare's ass.(A/N: YAY! SAKURA BASHING! WHOOO!...ok I'll shut up now...). " Don't call me a Prick! and I had a reason to hit him, he was being stupid! and how do you know our clan names?" Sakura argued/asked Shizuka while she crossed her arms over her chest.

" To explain it to a lowlife like you will be meaningless...but I'll still say why in Uzumaki-san's case...Your clan's insignias...it shows what clan your from, what class you are, and what people should expect of you... Uzumaki-san's clan is one to be respected...The Uchiha clan is one of great power and skill...the Haruno clan is a respected one also...but your a disgrace to the clan of The Spring Fields, Haruno...you truly are..." Shizuka said while she finished with a smirk.

Woah I think Shizuka went a little bit over board...yup I'm sure of it, cause Sakura just punched Shizuka right in the jaw and Shizuka just let her self get hit witch sent Shizuka flying back...so...she ended up flying through a tree, then another, then another, then another, then another, then another, then another, ok basically Shizuka flew through a LOT of trees but stopped when she crashed into a gray bolder, and only made a dent into the bolder.

Shizuka's back was against the bolder, she slowly began to fall sliding against the bolder and behind her was a sickly dark line of blood from her head, since the impacted was so hard against the bolder her head had a wound, obiously. She just keep on falling until she reached to her knees, and that's when she fell like a little rag doll being thrown without a care in the world.

"Shizuka-chan!" Naruto yelled while he ran over to Shizuka & kakashi did , too. She was just laying there and that's when you hear her talk as if she hasn't spoken in a long time. "That's the best you got...Haruno?".

Kakashi whispered something to Shizuka. "Shizuka-sama I apologize for Sakura's behavior I promise this will not be happen ever again" "it's alright Kakashi-san...she's the only one that ever even dared to hit me and did...I feel as if I'm a normal kunochi and not the ruler of a country, this is how I wanted to be treated my whole life, like a normal kunochi" Shizuka said while she tried to get up and was only able to stand for a second, then she fell but got up again.

' I was wrong she's weak, Sakura was able to beat her...she flew through 37 trees and crashed into a bolder, and she still is trying to get up...how pathetic..' Sasuke thought while he walked over to Shizuka. "hehehehehe...you don't know how wrong you are Uchiha..." Shizuka said while she finally was able to stand up and she did something that made everyone flinch & twitch (A/N: lol that ryms, oo), she cracked her neck to one side and you can hear the crack perfectly and and then she did it again but to the other side. " You don't have any idea at all..." .

* * *

**Hana No Chi- **Well That was chapter 2 of "Shizuka: AKFT", the next story to be updated is "If Dreams Can Kill".Well sorry if it seemed like a cliffy...I acually have no idea if it was...hehehe anyway was it good? was it bad? or just plain sad? lol well don't miss the next chapter of Shizuka:AKFT

* * *

Getting to know the team!

Part 2

* * *

**Shizuka, Naruto, and Hana No Chi-** Ja Ne!

**Hana No Chi-** oh I forgot...run away!(Shizuka started to chase Hana with her army ofPandas)

**Shizuka-** Get her my pandas!

**Naruto- **hahahaha this is better than a cat fight! (turns into a chibi and a movie thearter chair poofed out of nowhere, Naruto sits on it and starts to eat ramen while watching the army of pandas chasing Hana)


	3. Getting to know the team part 2

Shizuka: A Kunochi Faerie tale

* * *

-To my loyal readers-

This chapter took a bit longer becuase, I'm planing to open another Naruto OC fan fic.

* * *

**Hana No Chi**- Hey everybody, well I'm gonna have Shizuka-sama(Lady Shizuka) and Majo no Sakura (Sakura the witch) do the disclaimer and junk.

**Sakura**- DON'T CALL ME A WITCH! AND WHY ME ! I have to do it with that that transsexual thing...(Sakura pointed at Shizuka)

**Shizuka**- Ha! Ivy-chan not calling you a witch is as saying Sasuke-tori-san isn't gay, and I'm a female you sorry excuse for a weak gold digging slut of a kunochi wanna-be.

**Hana No Chi**- I back up every single word Shizuka-sama has said!

**Sakura**- WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU, WHORE! (Sakura threw a kunai at Shizuka)

**Shizuka**- Be quite you gold digging Slut...(Shizuka used Yosenchi to block the kunai)

**Hana No Chi**- Cat fight!...awww great I have to do the disclaimer...sigh what a drag... I don't own nothing of Naruto sadly or most of the songs in my stories, and only owns my OCs, plot, made-up places, and whatever other junk I put in the story and I doesn't care about flames there just opinions now if you excuse me I have a fight to watch...

( Hana turns into a chibi, and was sitting in a movie theater chair, with popcorn in one hand and soda in the other, and Hana starts to watch Shizuka kick Sakura's ass.)

"Blah" (talking)

' Blah' (thinking)

_Blah_ (Some language the Naruto crew can't understand but is translated for the readers or a letter)

_**Blah**_ (Someone singing)

(A/N: Blah) Authoresses Notes

(A/N:The Rookie Nine are 13 and Gai's team is 14)

(A/N: It might get a little confusing, if it does PM me and I'll explain it)

* * *

Let's have a recap of the last chapter...

Shizuka's back was against the bolder, she slowly began to fall sliding against the bolder and behind her was a sickly dark line of blood from her head, since the impacted was so hard against the bolder her head had a wound, obviously. She just keep on falling until she reached to her knees, and that's when she fell like a little rag doll being thrown without a care in the world.

"Shizuka-chan!" Naruto yelled while he ran over to Shizuka & kakashi did , too. She was just laying there and that's when you hear her talk as if she hasn't spoken in a long time. "That's the best you got...Haruno?".

Kakashi whispered something to Shizuka. "Shizuka-sama I apologize for Sakura's behavior I promise this will not be happen ever again" "it's alright Kakashi-san...she's the only one that ever even dared to hit me and did...I feel as if I'm a normal kunochi and not the ruler of a country, this is how I wanted to be treated my whole life, like a normal kunochi" Shizuka said while she tried to get up and was only able to stand for a second, then she fell but got up again.

' I was wrong she's weak, Sakura was able to beat her...she flew through 37 trees and crashed into a bolder, and she still is trying to get up...how pathetic..' Sasuke thought while he walked over to Shizuka. "hehehehehe...you don't know how wrong you are Uchiha..." Shizuka said while she finally was able to stand up and she did something that made everyone flinch & twitch, she cracked her neck to one side and you can hear the crack perfectly and and then she did it again but to the other side. " You don't have any idea at all..." .

* * *

Sasuke's eyes went wide in his mind and he thought ' Did she just read my mind!'. "No the gold digging sluts did..." Shizuka said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes. " Now back to you, Pinky" Shizuka said while she got up slowly, but stumbling a bit, and coughed out some blood.

"DON'T CALL ME PINKY YOU TRANSSEXUAL FREAK!" Sakura screamed at Shizuka and inner Sakura agreed with a 'CHA!'. "Sakura-chan don't make fun of Shizuka-chan, please!" Naruto said trying to stop the conflict from becoming a war. "Shut up Baka!" Sakura said while she threw a rock at Naruto.

Shizuka had disappeared in the form of a hologram, then she appeared in front of Naruto. She caught the rock and squeezed it enough to make it crumble. Shizuka's bangs covered her eyes and all she did was let her arms fall to her side while dropping the remains of the rock, and she said in a very low agitated voice. " You can insult me, smack me, hurt me, burn me, and make my life a bigger piece of crap than it is already, but NEVER hurt anyone near me...Bi$..." Shizuka said while she looked up and had the look of blood lust in her eyes.

Shizuka then disappeared again in the form of a hologram, but her kimono was still there and it fell. ' WERE DID SHE GO!' Sakura thought while she looked around for Shizuka...she wasn't to the right or left...she wasn't in front of her or in back. Shizuka then appeared over her, but all she was wearing was a sarashi over her chest, (A/N: It's bandages that female fighters wear over either there chest or wrapped around the legs to make it look like shorts) and a pair of gray bloody shorts, and the regulation shinobi sandals in grey that reached her knees, but these had black wire around them.

' What's with the wires?' Sasuke wondered. " CRAP!" Sakura screamed while she tried to move away from Shizuka and becoming her landing pad, and she did but Shizuka landed and she put her hand in a certain place on the ground and she started to spin with her hands, and her legs twirling around in a fast speed.(A/N: you know how Sanji from one piece kicks the people when he's surrounded? It's like that.)

"What's she doing Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked while he watched her spin faster every turn. " Just watch, Naruto." Kakashi said while he watch the fight with interest. Then a kunai that was attached the back of her right foot with chakra flew into Sakura's direction, but she blocked it with her own kunai and threw a shurinkin at Shizuka.

Shizuka then blocked it with her left arm, having a deep gash in it. Shizuka bit her own lip hard and then she started to run towards Sakura and doing some hand signs for a jutsu. " Suzume Suzu Jutsu (Sparrow Bell Jutsu)". Then two white Sparrows came flying down, they had a bell tied to there necks, then they pined Sakura to a tree.

Shizuka just walked up to her and she gave Sakura a cold and dead looking glare. " Are you going to listen to me now when I tell you something...wretch...". Sakura started to shake her head franticly while she was about to cry. "Good wretch... Mi...Ai...you can leave now..." Shizuka waved the birds with one hand to the south, so they flew away and Sakura fell to her knees, Naruto ran over to her, then Shizuka started to walk to were Naruto was, she picked up her kimono, she wore it like a coat, and she put her fans back onto her back. Shizuka just started to walk away.

* * *

Well that was chapter three, next story to be updated is... IFDCK! (If Dreams Can Kill) and once again I'm planing to take out another story that I'm going to call " Nana trouble" it's in the favor of Cascada fans who love her music, and people who like comedy! So don't miss the next chapter of Shizuka: AKFT!

* * *

Getting to know the team!

Part 3

* * *

So please Reveiw! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Hana No Chi


	4. Getting to know the team part 3

Shizuka: A Kunochi Fairy tale

* * *

-To my loyal readers-

This chapter took a bit longer because, I final got my lazy ass off the desk, and wrote then new fic.

* * *

**Hana No Chi**- Hey everybody, well I'm gonna have Shizuka-sama(Lady Shizuka) and Naru-kun do the disclaimer and junk. 

**Naruto**- Yay! I get to do the disclaimer! I get to the disclaimer! I get to the disclaimer with pretty Shizuka-chan! (Naruto hugs Shizuka)

**Shizuka**- U-um...ok... ( Shizuka is currently very blushing)

**Hana No Chi**- So you like it when you do the disclaimer with Naruto? ( Suggests in perverted way)

**Shizuka**- N-no! ( Shizuka blushed harder)

**Naruto**- Eh? What wrong Sizuka-chan? You feel sick? Well I do the disclaimer then for you, Hana doesn't own nothing of Naruto thank god... oh and most of the songs in her stories, and only owns her OCs, plot, made-up places, and whatever other junk she put in the story and she doesn't care about flames there just opinions now if you excuse me I have to make sure Shizuka-chan is ok...

( Naruto get's very close to Shizuka's face, felt her forehead, but Shizuka still blushed, while Naruto announced to the world she was ok.)

* * *

"Blah" (talking)

' Blah' (thinking)

_Blah_ (Some language the Naruto crew can't understand but is translated for the readers or a letter)

**_Blah_** (Someone singing)

(A/N: Blah) Authoresses Notes

* * *

(A/N:The Rookie Nine are 13 and Gai's team is 14)

(A/N: It might get a little confusing, if it does PM me and I'll explain it)

* * *

Now Let's have a recap, shall we?

* * *

Shizuka then blocked it with her left arm, having a deep gash in it. Shizuka bit her own lip hard and then she started to run towards Sakura and doing some hand signs for a jutsu. " Suzume Suzu Jutsu (Sparrow Bell Jutsu)". Then two white Sparrows came flying down, they had a bell tied to there necks, then they pined Sakura to a tree.

Shizuka just walked up to her and she gave Sakura a cold and dead looking glare. " Are you going to listen to me now when I tell you something...wretch...". Sakura started to shake her head franticly while she was about to cry. "Good wretch... Mi...Ai...you can leave now..." Shizuka waved the birds with one hand to the south, so they flew away and Sakura fell to her knees, Naruto ran over to her, then Shizuka started to walk to were Naruto was, she picked up her kimono, she wore it like a coat, and she put her fans back onto her back. Shizuka just started to walk away.

* * *

Shizuka turn around, and looked back if she was far away enough from them, she then started to laugh like an idiot, rolling on the floor saying something about Sasuke's face looking like a lemon, and Sakura turning into crap. She then reached into her "bra" and pulled out a super tiny bottle shakily, took out a pill and ate it, she then started to calm down. " You're crazy..." Sasuke said from behind a tree. Shizuka jumped and turned around, suddenly hating trees very very much. She smirked at Sasuke. " So what the hell's the big deal if I am crazy? I need to take pills, like you need to go to a psychologist three times a week to talk about how your brother molested you in your sleep when you where a younger."

This had instantly earned a fight from Sasuke, since he went into ninja mode, and gave her an upper cut to the jaw, sending her rolling down the hill...

* * *

Shizuka's POV.

* * *

Gay Lord gave me an upper cut to the jaw, damn did it hurt, I tumbled down the freakin' hill...ouch... over some rocks...stupid lawn gnomes...glass...and crack? Ok this place is freakin' screwed up, even the Valley of the Dilutions makes more sense than this place! Damn... here he came trying to kick me, I rolled over to the other side, he tried stabbing me with a kuni at my thighs, but I opened my legs wide (A/N: think of how Lee did against Mr. Bones while Lee was in ' drunk mode'), pushed my hands against the ground, and lift all my weight up against my body, letting me stand up once more...wait...were was Gay Lord? Not to the left...right...front...back or in the sk- never mind I found him, I was standing on top of him, and to make it worse -for him- I was **jumping up** and when I was looking for him, and guess where my feet were? On top of **stomach** and **groin**, ouch is all I'm gonna say...

* * *

Sasuke's POV.

* * *

Holy Crap this hurts... that bitch is standing on me and **hoping**! Now my pride hurts a lot more than it should... I'm going to get her for this...

* * *

Normal POV.

* * *

Shizuka hoped off of him, and landed on the tree, sit on it Indian style. " So do you want to give up know or not? I know you're going to need that thing to burst out little babies, but charging at me like a crazy rapist won't make it easier for you" She grinned/smirk. Sasuke glared at her, while she just blinked. " Well someone is PMSing..." she said with little thought and stupidly. Sasuke just got up angrily, and ran at her, she just hopped off the tree to the ground, and before he could get off the tree, he was hanging there on the branch, and guess what Shizuka did? She pulled down his pants! " Gee I thought you were more of a black boxers dude, oh well there goes that theory." Shizuka laughed out at him with a teasing voice, it was true, Sasuke was wearing white boxers that had little gold crowns all over them.

Sasuke had little pink on his face, but smirked, time for revenge... He had let go and landed onto of Shizuka, she yelled out in pain, but he grabbed her left arm, and twisted it holding it against her back, grabbed a kunai in his empty hand and cut off the bandages from behind thinking he'll see exposed skin, but in it's place there was more bandages, looking like the ones before.

He slashed at it again, more bandages, he slashed at it again, same stupid results, but when he did it this time, he got what he wanted, he suddenly was hearing something -more like someone- growl, oh oh it was Shizuka...she pushed him off with her other arm, and they started to roll down the hill, Sasuke trying to hold her back, while she tried to punch him, but sadly our little emo boy won, pining her down by the wrists, she was red in the face, feeling a little dizzy, not noticing it was raining -hard-, She tried moving, trying to push him off, but stop, since she knew it was futile.

Shizuka followed where his eyes were going, at her chest. She narrowed her eyes at him. " why did Kakashi-sensei call you Shizuka-sama?" Sasuke asked, his face was still pink though. " I'll tell you if you look at my face, and not at my damn chest." Shizuka sighed, she hated him already, that was fast. " Well well, I didn't know you were so fast on a lady, Sasuke-kun" speaking of the devil, Kakashi was under a tree, watching them, teasing him. Sasuke's face turn a little pinker, looked the other way, but you could see his eyes role to Shizuka's direction, mainly her chest.

" Yeah I'll love to be on the ground and get raped by an emo guy, but I got a meeting, so yeah I'll take my leave now." Shizuka murmured, while she disappeared doing a hand sign with her free hand that she was able to release from Sasuke, so there she l left a the scene of a pants down Sasuke, a laughing Kakashi, and some discarded bandages left behind by Shizuka...

* * *

Well that was it everybody, kinda crud but do remember: my brain has been poisoned by school work so yeah, that's pretty much it, well review or no more updates! Hm...i suddenly want to read Kakashi-kun's book...bye everyone... Oh Kakashi-kun!!!! ( goes off to find him and his little book)

P.S.Next up for Update is... _Pink Twins_!!!

-Hana-chan


End file.
